Un viaje inesperado
by arcee93
Summary: Sherlock quiere sacudirse a su hermano de encima. Cuando encuentra la manera descubre que no sólo la venganza es dulce, si no, muy empalagosa.


Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Nota de autor: Este fanfic es para el Intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del foro IamSherlocked. El prompt seleccionado fue el N°1, así que si quieren saber cual es, pueden ir y visitarlo.

 **El plan**

Sherlock descansaba en el mueble de tres plazas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, el aura de calma que emanaba su semblante sólo se veía afectada por unas ligeras arrugas de tensión en su ceño.

Faltaban tres días para San Valentín, un día más para él, pero no para John, no, era un día que el doctor estaba habituado a pasar en brazos de alguna mujer, en algún absurdo hotel temático. Ahora que eran "pareja oficial", algo que no entendía del todo, para él John había sido su pareja desde que había disparado al taxista, para John no funcionaba así, para él, el calificativo era válido si estaba implicado algo más... físico.

Así que ahora el detective más famoso de Londres, y del mundo si le preguntaban, era pareja de un doctor exmilitar.

Ello implicaba que tendría que celebrar esa tradición con John. Y no sería tan malo, no si terminaban en la cama, redescubriendo nuevos placeres.

El rostro de Mycroft apareció frente a él.

"El cariño no es una ventaja".

"¿Hermanito, rebajándote a estas mundanas y superfluas celebraciones?" Sherlock apretó los dientes ante el tono superior y burlón de su hermano mayor.

No, definitivamente no podía celebrar San Valentín sin tener a Mycroft jactandose de ello.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Abrió los ojos dando un suspiro y miró su celular, habían algunas notificaciones sobre comentarios en el blog de John, mensajes pidiendo su asistencia para casos aburridos de infidelidades durante las fechas y un correo electrónico de agradecimiento de un cliente, recordándole su generoso regalo, dos pases con todo pagado para un crucero por el Atlántico, visitando las islas de Europa y sus ciudades costeras más emblemáticas.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente, lo tenía resuelto. Respondió al correo e hizo las reservaciones necesarias.

"Lestrade, te espero en el piso, es urgente" SH

"De vida o muerte" SH

No habían pasado media hora cuando el DI ingresó al piso, jadeando y agitado. Con la pistola al ristre, listo para defender a Sherlock de cualquier amenaza.

—¿Tu madre nunca te leyó la fábula del lobo?—protestó al ver a Sherlock descansando tranquilamente en el mueble.

Sherlock alzó una ceja ante la pregunta y tendió dos folios a Lestrade.

-Mi hermano dejó esto para ti.

Lestrade tomó los folios y los leyó con cautela, a medida que leía una enorme sonrisa creía por su rostro. Finalmente Mycroft se soltaba un poco con él, su relación etaba progresando.

No se le ocurrió dudar ni un segundo de Sherlock.

...

Mycroft regresaba de su trabajo, era jueves, lo que se traducía en la siempre bienvenida presencia de Greg en su mansión. Una cita semanal, era su condición, una que Greg había estado de acuerdo en seguir, había comprendido que el mayor de los Holmes requería de tiempo para adaptarse a una relación.

Quizás debía premiar su paciencia hoy, podía dejarle dormir en su cama esa noche.

Ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda ante la idea e ingresó a la mansión, deleitando su nariz, y su estómago, con los deliciosos aromas que emanaban de la cocina.

Los jueves también eran su día libre de dietas.

—¡Mycroft! —le recibió Greg con entusiasmo, colgándose en sus brazos de una manera que era casi impropia de él.

—Gregory—saludó el político.

—He preparado todos tus platillos favoritos—canturreó Lestrade guiandolo hacia el comedor.

La mente de Mycroft inmediatamente entró en alerta, ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Alguna celebración o fecha especial para "ambos"? San Valentín aún estaba por llegar y el regalo de Greg apenas estaba tomando forma en manos del sastre personal de Mycroft.

—Gregory, ¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntar una vez tuvo un jugoso bistec termino medio bañado en salsa de ananá, con puré de patatas y ensalada César como acompañantes.

—Mycroft, es que...—las orejas del DI enrojecieron.—No se como agradecer tu maravilloso regalo.

—¿Regalo?— ¿Acaso Greg había descubierto el elegante traje de tres piezas que había mandado a confeccionar para él?

—Un crucero de siete días con sus noches, Myc, no se como aceptar...

Mycroft alzó una ceja e hizo lo mejor que pudo por controlar un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

¿Un crucero de siete días y sus noches? ¿Quién estaba detrás de tan disgustante broma?

—Quiero decir, es, wow Myc, siempre quise unas vacaciones como esas, y nunca hacemos nada juntos más que cenar y cuidar de Sherlock.

Sherlock, oh, esto tenía la firma de Sherlock en mayúsculas y negritas.

—¿No puedes ir? —preguntó Greg tratando de ocultar su desilusión.

Mycroft gruñó mentalmente, la mera idea de destruir la ilusión de Greg, tal como estaba pasando en ese momento, provocaba una terrible sensación en su estómago. No podía decirle que no, que todo era obra de Sherlock, que la próxima semana tenía importantes reuniones con los mandatarios de paises conflictivos.

—Claro que puedo, Greg.

Aceptar valió la pena. La sonrisa de Greg, y el beso que le dio no tenían comparación. Pronto el bistec y la cena quedaron olvidados para dar paso a caricias ardientes y ropa volando por la cocina.

-Greg, espera-jadeó el político, mientras Greg cerraba la mano sobre su miembro.

—Estoy ocupado, Myc.

—Greg, yo no, yo nunca he estado con un hombre—soltó Mycroft antes de enrojecer profusamente.

—Ni yo—admitió Greg—¿Te sientes incómodo?—inquirió.

—¿Podemos esperar? Hasta el crucero, sólo te pido que esperes hasta el crucero y...

—Myc, por ti puedo desgastar las palmas de mis manos eternamente—bromeó el DI. Mycroft gimió ante la imagen mental de Greg dándose placer.

—Eso es... es entendible—aceptó Mycroft tratando de volver a encerrar su erección dentro de su ropa interior.

—¿Te agrada la idea, no?—tentó Greg decidiendo lanzarse de cabeza.—El como me doy placer, como gimo tu nombre mientras exprimo lo último de mis jugos, como sudo y grito tu nombre entre espasmos de placer.

—Al diablo el crucero—gruñó Mycroft antes de jalar la mano del DI para llevarlo a su habitación. Necesitaba ver por si mismo lo que Greg describía.

Sherlock miró por la ventana del piso al día siguiente. En la calle los vigilantes usuales de Mycroft, una ancianita que llevaba sus compras y un vagabundo, no se encontraban a la vista. Lo que significaba que su plan había rendido frutos. Mycroft estaría ahora muy ocupado, con serias dificultades para caminar correctamente. Y lejos de su camino.

...

Sherlock miró su celular al sentirlo vibrar.

"Esto no quedará así, hermanito" MH

Sonrió.

¿Qué tan terrible podía ser la venganza de Mycroft?

—Sherlock, nunca te creí capaz... —exclamó John desde la cocina.

—Son sólo intestinos, John, y los guardé en la parte baja de la nevera...

—Pases para una semana en unas cabañas de Suiza, con clases de esqui y paseos turisticos...

—¡¿Qué?!


End file.
